Summertime Love In The Moonlight
by azabeth99
Summary: A Hogwarts student falls for the hotest seeker on the planet Viktor Krum.


Brief Summary: Things you should never let me do…1) Go on vacation with no internet access, 2) let me listen to old Aqua songs, because 3) it gives me ideas for fictions. This is a story really for my friend Erica because well it's the character I created for her Keira and Viktor Krum in a love story. Oh and I apologize now Viktor may come off sounding French not Bulgarian. Still working on getting the accents right.

I do not own Viktor or the song "Doctor Jones" by Aqua. I am just a poor writer trying to do a piece for my friends.

**Summertime Love in the Moonlight**

_Sometimes the feeling is right_

_You fall in love for the first time_

_Heartbeats and kisses so sweet_

_Summertime love in the moonlight._

Keira could not believe her luck. She had been invited to a party for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. It was three days till the World Cup so this was a welcoming party of sorts. Looking around at the other people there she noticed she was the youngest person there it seemed. Well that was until she noticed the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum walking toward where she was sitting. Keira tired not to blush as Viktor stopped at her table.

"Excoose me, may I zit?" Viktor asked.

"Of course," Keira squeaked out.

"Thank you, Meess?"

"Keira, my name is Keira."

" 'Ello Keera, I am Viktor."

_Now that summer is gone_

_You had to go back home_

_Please come and see me again_

_I've never felt so alone. _

"Do you really have to go?" Keira asked tearing up.

"Doon't cry Keera, we will see each other a gain," Viktor said, wiping the girl's tears away.

"Promise?"

"Yes, besides we can stell write each other," Viktor said gently.

"You're right, I can't wait till I can see you again," Keira said, hugging Viktor.

"You may be see'ng me sooner than you theenk," Viktor stated.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a 'urprise."

_Baby I am missing you_

_I want you by my side_

_And I'll hope you'll miss me too_

_Come back and stay_

_I'll think about you every day_

_I really want you too_

_You've swept my feet right off the ground you're the love I've found. _

Dear Keera,

I meess you terribly. Sool is so lonely without you at my side. I would love it if I could shoow you the mountains we 'ave here. I think about you every day and can not wait till I can see you a gain.

Your Seeker,

Viktor

_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones_

_Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, __get__ up now_

_Wake up now._

_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones_

_Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, __get__ up now_

_Wake up now. _

Dear Viktor,

I wish you were here. The people here at school are being so cruel. They don't believe that I met you. I've even shown them the letters and pictures. They still don't believe me. I wish you were here to help me, even to just hold me. I miss you so much.

Your little raven,

Keira

_All I think of is you_

_And all of the things we had_

_Doctor what __can I__ do_

_Why does it have to be like that? _

"It is my pleasure to announce that the Tri-wizarding Cup Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. In a few weeks the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving. I hope all of you will be on your best behavior," Professor Dumbledore said.

Keira missed the rest of what Professor Dumbledore had to say. Her mind was on sending a letter to Viktor. She wondered if this was what he meant by he would be seeing her soon. Could Viktor really be coming to Hogwarts?

"Oh look, Keira' s dreaming again," Cho laughed.

"Thinking about your fantasy relationship with Viktor Krum?" Roger Davis asked.

"I'll prove to you it was real. Then we will see who's laughing," Keira snapped back.

_Baby I am missing you_

_I want you by my side_

_And I'll hope you'll miss me too_

_Come back and stay_

_I'll think about you every day_

_I really want you too_

_You've swept my feet right off the ground you're the love I've found._

Dear Viktor,

We just heard that members of your school are coming here to Hogwarts! Was that your surprise, are you really coming here? Please I have to know.

Your little raven,

Keira

_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones_

_Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, __get__ up now_

_Wake up now._

_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones_

_Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, __get__ up now_

_Wake up now. _

Dear Keera,

Yes, that is one of the 'urprises. The other you will have to wait for tell aftor our ship arrives. I will see you soon my love.

Your Seeker,

Viktor

_Please, __Please__ cure me_

_Please, __Please__ cure me_

_Please, __Please__ cure me_

_Please, __Please__ cure me. _

Keira tried to hold her composer as Viktor walked toward the school with the others of the Durmstrang delegation. She smiled as she saw him stop to talk to Dumbledore. She just hoped that he saw her, that way she could finally put all the talk about her not being with him behind them.

_Doctor Jones, Jones_

_Wake up now_

_Doctor Jones, Jones_

_Wake up now_

_Doctor Jones, Jones_

_Wake up now_

_Doctor Jones, Jones_

_Wake up now. _

Viktor saw Keira standing in a line of fellow students. He smiled and excused himself from the two Headmasters. Quickly he walked to Keira' s side. Smiling, he picked her up, and kissed her on the lips. They only stopped when they heard the collective gasp from everyone around them. This caused them to start laughing as they headed into the school together.

_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones_

_Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, __get__ up now_

_Wake up now._

_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones_

_Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, __get__ up now_

_Wake up now. _


End file.
